In a distributed network, network-based devices or servers issue reset and other maintenance messages to remote modules. Similarly, remote modules provide status and other maintenance messages to the network-based servers. Typically, the servers and modules transmit these maintenance messages through a non-secure network in which other programs or agents may potentially tamper with or otherwise modify messages transmitted through the network. In a non-secure network, a remote module receiving a maintenance message may be unable to determine whether the message was altered in the network by a non-authorized agent. Likewise, when a remote module transmits a status or other message back to the server, the server may be unable to determine whether an entity in the network tampered with the message. Secure transmission also involves the need to protect messages from the insertion of spurious messages, the deletion of messages, the loss of messages, or the corruption of messages in the network. The inability to transmit secure maintenance messages, particularly reset commands, leaves a network vulnerable to both deleterious tampering and inadvertent action which may impact network performance. Accordingly, there exists a need for secure control of the transmission of messages in communications networks.